Sparks
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: AU oneshot JXC. It had been four years since she saw him, swearing she was done and felt nothing. Could one night at a new club in Manhattan change everything she'd built up. One look at the boy who broke her heart and she would melt. FLUFF.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sparks <em>**

* * *

><p>It was all Isabelle's fault really.<p>

She had insisted they go out to the club, lying to Clary about who she knew would be there. Isabelle knew a certain one of Clary's ex-boyfriends would be at the scene, but Isabelle convinced herself she didn't tell Clary because it had been four years and she was over it.

Isabelle walked in on Clary changing and immediately started to criticize.

"You cannot be wearing that," she mumbled. "Can't you ever dress decently?"

Clary glared at her. "This is decently," Clary muttered.

"No, honey, you don't wear converse to clubs, not the kind we go to."

"It's Pandemonium."

"Actually," Isabelle clicked her tongue, "it's not."

Clary shot her best friend a weird glance. "What do you mean?"

"Just trying something new," Isabelle said and went over to her side of the room, and looked in the section of clothes she had specifically acquired for Clary.

"Here," she threw a little black dress at the red head. "Put that on."

"Where are we going?:

"Get changed."

"Isabelle!"

"To a different club, in Manhattan."

"_Manhattan_?"

"Yes. Now put the dress on!"

"Isabelle," Clary said again.

"It's called, Sparks," Isabelle relented.

"Why are we going there?"

"So you dress up."

"Isabelle!"

"We're meeting up with a couple friends," she said. "That's all." "

"What friends?" Clary asked, being put on edge by Isabelle's behavior.

"Not _those_ kinds of friends. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!" Clary called to Isabelle who was already walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I know," Isabelle muttered to herself, thinking Clary would particularly loathe this surprise.

…

When Clary had finally gotten into the piece of fabric Isabelle called a dress, Isabelle came in and handed her a pair of tall heels.

"Izzy," Clary whined.

"You need to be tall. You're boobs may have grown but your legs certainly haven't," she explained. Clary scowled at her.

"Why do I put up with you?" she wondered.

"Because you _love _me," Izzy said.

"So who are we meeting again?" Clary asked as Isabelle pushed her into a chair and began to apply makeup. "Not too much," she added.

Izzy nodded. "I didn't say. I told you— it's a surprise."

Clary pouted in response but didn't say anything.

"Is Simon coming?" she asked.

Isabelle nodded, "he's meeting us there."

"So everyone is in on this but me?"

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"Liar."

"Can we go now?"

Izzy shrugged. "Sure."

Clary glanced at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was hanging loosely down, her green eyes outlined by thick lashed and black rims making them glow against her delicate skin. The dress was short and silky with spaghetti straps and bits of lace at the bottom and top with a clutching bust line. It was a little short for her taste but she could deal with it for one night. She heels made her legs look considerably longer and thinner.

Clary smiled, "not bad."

"I thought you'd say that," Isabelle responded.

Clary looked at her and then grabbed her clutch. "Let's go."

…

Sparks _was_ different from Pandemonium. It was slightly more upper class as well as a bit more slutty and sleazy.

"Damn," Clary said. "Look at that line."

"No problem," Isabelle said, "follow my lead."

Clary agreed and mimicked Isabelle's confident stride up the front of the line.

The bouncer looked at her funny. "Got a problem waiting in line princess?" he asked.

"Not at all, we're on the VIP list," she said.

"Name?" he asked boredly.

"Herondale," Isabelle squeaked quietly trying for Clary not to hear which hadn't happened the way she planned.

Clary's face took to a scowl as she looked as Isabelle. "Please tell me you did not just say that name."

"Uh I didn't?" Isabelle said, pulling Clary through the doors as the bouncer waved them through.

"Isabelle!" she snapped.

"Okay yes I said Herondale."

"This better be a different Herondale then the one I'm familiar with."

"Um, it is?"

"Isabelle!"

"I'm sorry Clary; I know you probably don't want to see him. But it's been like four years, aren't you over it by now?"

"Of course I'm over it," Clary hissed. "It's not like I was in love with him or anything."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes," Clary snapped. "I only thought I was. There's no possible way I was in love with an asshat like Jace Herondale."

"Alright I believe you," Isabelle said. "But for the record he's not the same asshole he was. He grew up a bit."

"A bit?"

"He doesn't treat women like objects anymore," Isabelle explained.

"I don't suppose his ego has shrunk?" Clary asked.

"Not the slightest."

Clary twirled a copper strand of hair around her finger. "Great."

"Be civil," Isabelle said. "Please?"

"Whatever. I just won't talk to him," Clary muttered.

"Good plan."

"You realize I'm going to kill you for this later?"

"Yeah," Isabelle grinned slightly. "Or maybe you'll thank me for it."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Because that's possible."

Izzy shrugged. "Anything could happen."

"But it won't."

"But it could."

"Isabelle."

"Sorry— oh look there they are," she said and pointed to a group of people huddled around a tall standing table.

Clary spotted Simon's dark hair as he chatted to Maia and Jordan, who were holding onto each other like no tomorrow, Magnus talking to Alec in the corner; it looked like they were arguing. She saw Kaelie and Aline sitting on a couch by the table with Sebastian, drinking and laughing. And then there was Jace who was currently turned away from her, looking as though he were ordering a drink from the bar.

"Jeez it's like high school all over again," Clary mumbled. And it was— every single person she recognized she had gone to high school with.

"Look who it is," Simon said, turning to Izzy and Clary. "The beauty and the _beast_."

Clary rolled her eyes, "good to see you too Simon."

"You clean up nice," he told her, giving her a quick hug.

"I try," she smiled.

"Fray!" Sebastian called from the couch attracting attention to him and herself.

"Sebby," Clary greeted letting go of Simon and going to sit with Aline, Kaelie, and Sebastian.

"Long time no see," he appraised her.

"You are such a perv."

"Wow Clary," Aline said. "You look gorgeous. You really grew up."

Clary liked Aline; she was a sweet girl whom Clary hadn't seen since high school graduation.

"Thanks, you too."

Kaelie was kind of vain, and also the girl her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with, but Clary didn't hold that against her.

"Hi Clary," Kaelie said sweetly.

"Kaelie," Clary greeted.

Kaelie glance at Sebastion and Aline, silent telling them to give her and Clary a moment.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened with J—"

"Don't worry about it," Clary said. "I'm over it."

"I know. I've just felt bad all these years because I felt the cause for y'all's breakup," she said. "It would really make me feel better if you let me apologize."

"Apology accepted," Clary said without hesitation. "It wasn't you who broke Jace and me up; he managed that on his own."

"I don't know if anyone has told you but he has grown up, he's not the same jerk."

Clary forced a smile and nodded. "So I've been told."

"You should talk to him," Kaelie advised. "I'm serious. And I know he wants to talk to you."

"Um. . . why would you say that?" Clary asked, clearing her throat.

"He acted all nervous when we were talking about you coming earlier. And since he's seen you here he hasn't looked away once," Kaelie said, glancing over Clary's shoulder, where just as expected Jace was watching the red head with lion eyes.

Clary swiveled her head, meeting his gaze before he abruptly looked away, and continuing his conversation with the bartended.

"Looks like you've got him all flustered," Kaelie smirked. Clary couldn't help but feel a bit prideful; she had after all made Jace Herondale flustered and uncomfortable, something that never would have happened in high school.

"Maybe I will talk to him," Clary said, convinced he couldn't make her feel like her stomach was crawling up her throat and make her shiver even when it wasn't cold.

Clary gave Kaelie a genuine smile before strutting over to Jace and taking a seat on the stool next to him.

"Jace," she greeted, turning him to look at her with the same golden eyes she had tripped over her own feet for; but not anymore.

"Clary," he said, glancing at her up and down, his gaze settling on her face.

"What are you drinking?" she asked, nodding to his half empty glass.

"Scotch."

She looked at the bartender, "I'll have the same."

"I didn't know you drank."

She rolled her eyes. "It's been four years since the last time I saw you, you don't know a lot of things about me."

"I know you're still as beautiful as you were in high school," he said to her and just like that the walls of defense Clary had so carefully built had been demolished. He still knew how to make her blush and how to make her heart beat faster.

"I was a dork in high school."

"A beautiful dork."

"Jace cut it out," Clary demanded.

"Do you want to dance?"

Clary shook her head. "I'm not that drunk— yet."

"Are you implying you're going to get drunk?" Jace asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to," she responded. "To get through a night with you."

"I'm not that bad."

"You would say that," Clary replied.

"Give me some credit," Jace said. "I am not that bad— not anymore."

Clary smirked at him. "My point." '

"I'm really not," he smiled at her. "Ask anyone."

"I've already been informed," Clary told him. "People seem to think I'm not over you."

Jace laughed. "Who wouldn't? I mean, I am stunningly attractive."

"And I thought you said you'd changed."

"I have," he says indignantly. "My views on … the opposite sex has improved."

"Glad to hear it," Clary said dryly, rolling her eyes again. "If only you'd figure it out sooner."

"I admit I was an asshole in high school," Jace said.

"You still kind of are."

"Quit bitching," he snapped, a little ticked off at her disability to believe he'd changed. "I grew up in college."

"I'm sure."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you."

"No you don't," Jace muttered. Clary gave him a subtle smile.

"Do you really think I'd believe you?" she asked. "You never really given me a reason to."

"Then I'll prove it to you," he said broadly. Clary raised an eyebrow.

"That really isn't necessary."

"Why are you so stuck in the past?" Jace asked frustrated.

"You cheated on me!" she said it as if he'd forgotten it happened. And as the said that she knew the feelings she had convinced herself she had let go of weren't really gone at all.

"So? It's not like we were in love or anything." He retorted.

"That's so not the point," Clary said, her fiery temper sparking, and a quick memory darted across Jace's mind until it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Clary, I'm owning up to my mistakes," Jace said. "I'm trying to be a better guy."

"Really?" she asked, sarcastically, cocking her head to the side. "That's funny because you never apologized."

Then she got up and walked away.

…

"That looked intense," Sebastian said as Clary resumed her seat on the couch next to him.

Clary shrugged.

"I'm serious, I think you just completely confused the boy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you went up to him and sassed and bitch when all you really want to do is get back with him. I mean—"

"What?" Clary interrupted. "I did not say anything about wanting him."

"You didn't have to."

"I do not!"

"Clary, you kind of do," piped in Aline. Clary shot the girl a dirty look.

"No I don't. Why would you guys think that?"

"Why wouldn't we think that?" Sebastian mumbled. "You guys have got chemistry, and history."

Clary shot him a dirty look.

"I. Am. Over. Him," she said, pronouncing each word so that there was no way she could be misunderstood.

"I don't think he's over you," Aline said, peering over Clary's shoulder at Jace who looked considerably less happy then he had been before.

Clary rolled her eyes. "He was my high school boyfriend. There is nothing more to it."

"So what did you fight about?" Sebastian inquired.

"Him being a dick."

"I think he has that argument with everyone."

Clary settled in her seat resting her head back and trying to relax. She wanted to relax and banish any lingering thoughts about Jace out of her head.

She had been wrong when she had said he no longer had an effect on her. He still made her heart skip a beat, and his voice still wrapped around her as though she were being tightly cocooned in a nest of silk.

"Let's not talk about him anymore," she said, and briefly closed her eyes, letting the vibes of the club seep into her.

Then she sat up straight, her eyes suddenly wide and bright. "So, who wants another drink?"

…

Clary lounged on the couch, her feet tucked under her, her pain inflicting heels tossed on the floor below her. A glass of god knows what sat in her hand as she chatted animatedly towards the stranger sitting with her. She didn't know him but he seemed happy to listen to her drone on about her life.

Then, in mid-sentence, she cut off and looked as though the excitement had been cleaned washed out of her.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I feel very tired all of a sudden."

The guy gave her a crooked smile. "I can take you home if you'd like."

She laughed; the man looked confused, not having expected that reaction. "I'm not a naïve little girl you creep— I don't go with just any guy, I'm not _that_ drunk, yet."

"I can get you some more if you want," he said nodding to the bar. She shook her head and set her glass on the table.

"It's alright you can leave."

"But—"

"Nothing you say or do is going to get me to sleep with you. I dated Jace Herondale for Christ's sake. I've seen it all."

She hiccupped, slightly surprised she had brought up his name, more wondering why than anything.

Then suddenly it wasn't the stranger sitting in front of her, it was Jace, in all his glory, looking at her with the same smirk she assumed he had from birth.

"Talking about me again?" he asked his golden eyes unreadable.

She rolled her eyes. "Not good things, I promise. Where did what's-his-name go?"

Jace shrugged. "I sent him on his way. You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Whatever," she muttered and then stretched out on the couch, setting her legs in Jace's lap. "I'm gonna take a nap," she declared, her eyes fluttering shut.

But apparently Jace wasn't going to let that happen. The moment her eyes were firmly shut she felt feather light touches on her feet, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Jace," she screeched in her fit of giggle trying to free herself of him. "Stopit!"

He laughed along with her and she remembered how much she loved his laugh. It was deep, like everything else that came out of his mouth, but it was also happy, the kind of happy guys like Jace didn't often show.

Then she looked at him, and saw his eyes, which, for whatever reason, were glowing and happy as well, making her completely melt.

She didn't waste any time flipping the other direction, so her head and torso were closer to him and she rested her palms on his shoulder gazing up at his bright eyes.

He was still smiling widely, the genuine smile only one could be so lucky to see.

"You're so pretty when you smile," she said to him, her gaze dropping to his lips. He nodded, "likewise," he replied, his hand coming up and his fingers dancing around her lips.

She smiled again before leaning in, catching his lips with her, completely unaware that she had claimed to not feel anything for this boy. Her hands traveled from digging into his shoulders to tangling in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. He kissed her back eagerly, sliding one hand down her back, and making her shiver. She climbed into his lap, one knee on either side of him and then pushed him into the back of the couch.

His tongue slipped between her lips, and she was aware of the noise she was making in the back of her throat.

She would have kept going except he pulled back, his hands still twisted in her fiery main of hair.

"God I missed this," he said to her, their eyes meeting. "I missed you," She bit her lips and smile before kissing him and grinding her hips against his. He groaned in delight as well as resistance to her as he pushed her away again.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Clary," he suddenly declared. She looked at him confused. She had even thought about that, she was just enjoying kissing him. Plus they were in a club, with hundreds of people around. But as coherent though returned to her she realized she was sitting on something rather . . . hard.

"Oh," she said and jumped off of him. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"I think you're drunk," he said, looking closely at her.

"I am not," she said immediately, "I haven't been drinking that much."

Jace nodded to the glass of clear liquid on the table.

She rolled her eyes, "it's water.'

He looked at her surprised. "So you aren't drunk but you still kissed me."

She flushed, realizing that had been her only reliable excuse and she had just denied it.

"I don't know what came over me."

He didn't look as though he believed her.

"Clary—"

"I've got to go," she said, shooting up but the action was so rushed that she ended up falling back, right into his lap again. His arms locked around her and she knew she wasn't getting out of this.

"I wanted to apologize," he started, not letting her look away.

"For what?" she asked, just being in his arms made her forget everything.

He laughed lightly, a cute laugh she could have listened to for forever.

"For being such a dick in high school, and for not apologizing before now," he said.

She nodded her head.

"And because I was a dick again tonight."

She smiled at that, running a hand down his cheek.

"You are poison Jace Herondale," she said to him, her eyes mischievous.

"Poison?" he repeated, a little taken off guard.

"You expect me to forgive you just like that," she asked. "With a couple of sincere words."

"I was being sincere."

She smiled. "I know. But it's going to take a lot more than that."

His lips turned down into a frown as he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"I'll prove it to you— I'll do anything," he said, his eyes looking up at her with a hope that strangely reminded her of a child's.

"Good," she said, and relaxed back into him.

His eyes were still drilling holes in hers, making her want to kiss him again. "You know in high school I did love you. I lied when I said I didn't."

That made her heart contract in a pleasant sort of painful way.

"Jace don't do that."

"If you want to stop being such an ass don't lie to me now."

"I'm not lying," he persisted. She didn't say anything. "I'm not lying. I swear on the Angel."

She took a breath. "Do you still love me?" she said, drawing her eyes away— unable to look at him as he answered.

She felt him tuck a red curl behind one of her ears, his other hand steady on her back, holding her straight. "Silly girl, of course I do."

With that her eyes snapped back to his, instantly trying to decipher if he was kidding or flat out just lying.

"I love you Clary," he said.

Her breath was now coming in short shallow gasps. "Oh my god."

"What? I didn't mean to —"

She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't spoil the moment," she demanded.

And then glanced around, she was sure why but then she saw Isabelle, Aline, and Simon all tucked away in a corner, looking at the couple with smug looks on their faces.

"I love you too," she said, and removed her hand. "And as much as I've tried myself I haven't I do. I wish I didn't," his face fell at that. But she grinned at him. "But I guess if you love me too I can stand it."

He nodded his head eagerly, reaching over and pressing his lips to hers.

She melted into him immediately, the rest of the club, and everything else forgotten. She pulled back suddenly remembering something.

"But so help me god if I _ever _catch you ch—"

"Not going to happen," he cut her off in a serious voice. "Ever."

She smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He grinned too, and then kissed her again.

Clary would have to remember to thank Isabelle for dragging her along.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So my first MI fic :):):) this is just a one shot that popped into my head a couple moths ago and I just now finished it. If you liked it please review. I hope to do more MI fics in the future :)<br>_

_**REVIEW? **_


End file.
